


Cheater!Levi x Reader

by Off_Line



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, still trying to write for it though, this is pretty old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Off_Line/pseuds/Off_Line
Summary: A book of oneshots in which I talk about various scenarios which include Levi Ackerman, the reader, and cheating.





	1. You promised.

I noticed little things changing... I noticed how he wouldn't come as early as he usually came, and just made the stupidest excuses.

"I need to find out for myself... even if it does hurt me. I need to know." I stated out loud, having this house to myself sort of sucks, I don't like being alone, even if I do have my dog, Ronnie.

I sat up from the couch, and finished my cooking as I put some music on, looking as content as ever, even though on the inside I was figuring out my plan...

I need to know... Now...

Good timing, Shorty.

Frankly, I was two inches taller than him, he didn't seem to mind that, though, but it still made it slightly awkward when he met my family...

Flash back to three years ago...

"Ah look how much you've grown! Look at your hair! You look so happy! Happier than ever!" my mom yelled excitedly, hugging onto me tightly as I gasped like a fish, signaling for Levi, who was behind her, to try help me out here.

He just smirked. I grunted back at him, and let out a sigh of relief when Mom let go, and turned to tackle hug Levi instead. This time I left him slowly dying in my mother's tightest hug, him himself gasping like a dying fish.

"Mom, this is Levi. My boyfriend."

Present.

I sniffled a little, and mustered up a big smile as I hugged Levi, who seemed to shrug it off and chuckled dryly.

"Hi."

"Hi Levi~! How're you?" I looked at him, and pretended to ignore the perfume, alcohol, and also the smell of smoke off of his coat, the rest radiating off of him. Usually, I'd be sleeping, he'd have a shower and sleep with me afterwards, then he'd go off without me, in the morning. Making up some random excuse on his way out.

Well, I got more evidence to add to my doubt now, and I... I have to find out. I-I...

He just looked at me, and ruffled my hair and walked past me, I snorted and sighed. I figured that if he'd cheat on me, I should detach myself and my emotions away from him, until it is guaranteed that he isn't... doing something behind my back.

I went to bed afterwards, and felt another figure next to me, who stood far off from me, which saddened me more.

In the morning

I heard shuffling and small grumbles, and rolled over, looking up at the ceiling before propping myself up on my elbows, and asked him three questions.

"Levi?"

"What is it (Your Name)?"

"Do you promise?"

"Promise what?"

"Promise to never hurt me?"

"I... promise." He turned his back to me and I sighed silently, letting my whole back fall on the bed again.

I hope he isn't lying to me... I hope.

After that

My morning went as usual, I was an Artist, and Levi worked at the office. I was fine with my painting and what not, but if something was to go down, I could always bring my Plan B! You know... being a High School Geography Teacher.

I fake coughed and shook my head, to return to the real world as I walked down the stairs, and looked around the kitchen that I had cleaned perfectly the night before.

"Let's make some breakfast..." I mumbled, and yawned as I walked over to the kitchen, only to look over to find a suitcase.

"Well... what's this?" I blinked, picking it up and walking over to the kitchen table, putting it down there on one of its sides, and opening it to find tons of files, along with a few pictures and paperclips.

"Um." I stated, but inside wonder filled me, and as it did, I gulped. I went through the files, and photos, and only found out to be that they were a bunch of papers that Levi needed for work today, and the photos were pictures of places, and on the back it was written

'For presentation (insert your date here)'

I managed to scoff, closing the suitcase again and leaving his things as they were before I touched anything, then went to get dress, put my hair up in a spiky bun and set off through the Spring day, enjoying the gentle breeze against my skin.

At the reception

"Hello there! May I help you with something, Miss?" the receptionist asked me with a giddy smile. I smiled just as giddily as she did and nodded.

"Yes please! I was wondering where Levi Ackerman's office was, he forgot some..umm..papers at home!"

I'm cracking on the inside...

It hurts... but I have to smile.

"Ah, okay! 20th floor, Miss!"

"Thank you!" I replied and walked over to the elevator, and pressed a button, awaiting for the doors to close, until I heard a yell and a hand keep the doors open, before rushing in and pressing the same button as me, to realize I already pressed it.

He seemed to be taller than me, and had piercing green eyes, tan-ished skin and a mix of dark and light brown hair, and leaned against the back of the elevator next to me.

"So uh... Hi." He started out shortly.

"Hi there..." I replied, quieter than ever as I turned to look the other way, sighing lowly.

"Do you know a person named Levi?" I asked him suddenly, and he seemed to blink and nod twice.

"Yes I do... why?"

"Does he have a girlfriend?" I mumble, and he gave me a skeptical look

"Why do you need to know that?" he asked sternly.

I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair

"I'm his closest friend... I suppose. I worry about him." I replied.

I didn't technically lie... I mean, I've always been Levi's best friend, to be honest. But not this time... this time he seems like he doesn't need me with him anymore...

"Oh? Really?" he asked, thinking I was lying. I was, partially.

"Want me to tell you something about him?" I replied back, blinking.

"Go ahead."

We're barely up to the 10th floor...

"Well... I could tell you that he's the manager, and apart from that he has the biggest O.C- fucking .D. EVER." I started out, and he seemed to be interested in the next thing I was going to say.

"He gets all pissed if I don't throw something right after I have no use of it, and apart from that, he's a horrible...horrible cook. I tasted. I nearly died." I replied, making weird motions with my hands, and he seemed to understand.

"The only thing he can do right is coffee!" I chuckled lowly.

"So, does he have a girlfriend..?"

"He-" and before that, the doors opened to the both of us, and we stepped out. I desperately needed to know, but I decided to ask him where his office was instead, and he pointed towards it.

I introduced myself, and so did he and I settled to hug him for a first time meeting. He seemed to be nice and warm, and childish to me. I decided that we should meet more often.

I sighed heavily, holding the suitcase to my side as I was about to knock at his door, now in front of it until-

What's that sound?

My jaw clenched, and the back of my eyes started to burn, awaiting the worst, I slowly opened the door, twisting the knob enough to see them.

Petra laying down on the desk, with him on top... her neck all purple, her face...red. And mine full of tears. The sudden sound of moans, groans, runts and skin slapping hit my ears, and my eyes easily unleashed my rivers, silvery tears flowing down my now red cheeks.

"You promised."


	2. Emotionless!Reader x Cheater!Regretful!Levi

I knew for a fact that he was cheating, but after days of crying, I ended it.

No I didn't kill myself, that's stupid. I just... gave out. I don't care anymore, but the very second I catch him, I will make him pay. When I mean pay... I will give him exactly what he gave me, depressing nights, accompanied with staring in the mirror, and sobbing in the sink as I looked at myself.

But there is one thing I did, and never thought twice about it, I broke. I didn't cut, but my mind just went calm and blank, not caring anymore, and I figured that this, would have hurt me even more than it already did, if my mind didn't completely shut down.

I sat down, staring at the therapist, Levi decided that after I didn't speak to him anymore, didn't clean for him, made him lunch, and pressed his stupid clothes, that something must have been up.

He was kind of right. And wrong.

Levi was right when he thought that something was off, but the thing he thought was off, was that I was depressed. I can guarantee you, that I am fine. Not depressed. Not happy. Not sad. I'm fine. Neutral.

I got comfortable on their couch, which was located in their office and stared in complete boredom at the person, and through the soul. I could see that they were creeped out by me already. I don't care though.

"So... Miss (Your Surname), where would you like to begin?"

"Nowhere. I fucking hate this place." I stated and looked around. It smelled funny.

"Now now... you're already here, and it seems that your lover, Levi Ackerman was very worried about you." I scoffed.

Lover...

"Well, he can go fuck himself! I don't want to be here. But if you wanna talk, fine. Not reading questions off that clipboard of yours, though." I stated, and stared at what he was holding, before he looked down at it and nodded, putting it away.

"All right then. Let's begin. What's your name, and how do you feel?"

"Hi. My name's (insert full name here pls), and I feel fine." I stated nonchalantly, and sighed after he went on.

"What do you think about your life right now?"

"I don't know. I have a job I like, a dog I like, a boyfriend I don't like," I grumbled, and he seemed to catch on.

"How come? Don't you love him?"

"Of course...I did." I stood up and pulled my coat on, and my scarf over my neck, mouth and nose.

"Just, tell him from me, that he can go suck his own dick, or have Petra do it for him," before walking out and paying for the session, jumping in my car, and looking at the back seat, sighing heavily this time as I turned my head back to the road, grumbling to myself.

"I swear... I'm sick of his shit. I can't do this anymore... I'm leaving. And for good. Maybe. Just maybe." I went on, talking to myself, or the car, nonetheless, until my phone ringed, and I looked at the other front seat, where I threw it aimlessly, I continued to drive with one hand as I picked, and answered regardless of who was phoning, not looking at the name of the caller.

"Yeah? This is (first name), you called my phone, what the fuck do you want?" I chuckled dryly after that, and then placed my phone in its usual phone, continuing to drive safely.

"Tch. Brat why didn't you talk to the therapist?"

"I did, dipshit." I snarled back in the same cold tone, and felt him suck his teeth on the other end before going on.

"You said that shit out of anger, didn't you?" was his only question. I swear I could've laughed my ass off at that question.

"Did it sound like I did?! You have no shitting idea how much damn pain you've caused me! And one day, karma will fucking catch you, and when it does, you'll regret everything you made me go through..." I trailed off, sniffling a little again before taking deep breaths, in and out and waiting for the red light to turn green.

"Why?"

"Cheater." I said.

"I never cheated on you, smartass!"

"Yes you did!" I yelled back, and felt tears prick my eyes as I continued driving.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you fucking did!" I sobbed once and shook my head, trying to keep myself together. It worked a little.

"After all that time we spent together, and the times we had arguments, made up, and the times I tried to teach you how to cook... you just go to a backstabbing bitch! Like you are. You just don't fucking know when to stop being so damn cocky! I bet you thought that just because I'm younger, just because that, I'm stupid. And you're the smarter guy. Well guess what! I'm done with you! And whenever you will see me again, I DEFINETELY, won't come back running to you!" I gritted my teeth, not hearing anything from the other end, and sighed again, feeling as if a stone had been take off my heart, feeling so much more relieved.

"You can't leave me like that..." he whispered softly.

"You can't cheat on me like that, see, you don't like that? Do you now? Go away..." I stated and stocked myself up on spare gas, a blanket, food, and basically broke off the joined account we had, taking all the money. Then fell back in the driver's seat, only to see that Levi was still holding the call.

"You know what Levi..."

"W-what..?"

"When you change your stupid ass, I will come back. Until then, fuck off." And hung up on him, beginning to drive again, to where I was going. I didn't care, this was going to be a great adventure. Totally.

Levi's P.O.V.

She can't just... leave me like that. I never meant to. I never meant to... it was just that one time... I wanted to say sorry... she didn't... she has to be joking. She has to be... yes.. she's joking. She really is. She has to be. She is.

I sat there, at my desk, hearing shuffling and a door opening and closing.

"Levi~? What's wrong?" Ah that sweet suffocating voice.

"Nothing. Go away."

"B-but..."

"Go. Away. Now." She didn't seem to do that, and decided to try and sit on my lap, and that's when I just pushed her away roughly. She sniffed. Fake.

"Stop it Petra. We're over."

"W-what?! W-wh-why?! I-I thought you-"

"No." I stated coldly, almost feeling like I was going to die on the inside.

"I don't need you...I need (Your name)."


	3. Cheater!Levi x Cheater!Reader

I grunted, rolling over and yawning, after feeling my face hit to what I supposed was a warm chest.  
"(Your name)..."  
"Yeah..?"  
"I've gotta get up." And with that my midget got up, stretching a little and leaving me to yawn and prop myself on my elbows. I complained a little.  
"Do you really have to go?"  
"If I don't she'll start suspecting things," he grumbled back, beginning to button up his shirt. I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking over to him and easily taking the tie off the chair near by him, and walked over to him again to fix the tie on him properly.

"Why can't you just damn tell her and break it off already..?" I asked him with slight annoyance lacing my words. He sneered and noticed that before rolling his eyes at me, keeping his stoic, but tired face on.  
"I will. Give me a fucking break, brat." I snorted at that. He always called everyone that, and I was no exception, though we both knew he meant it in a loving sort of way.

"Yeah but when Levi?" I complained again, finishing his tie and going to make breakfast. He wouldn't stay either way, but he should have something with him, just in case.  
"Now's not the right time." He grumbled back at me.  
"Come on! You know she's gonna find out!"  
"Case closed." He stated emotionlessly and pulled his blazer on, and his shoes, walking over to me and seeing just how pissed I was at him.  
"What do you mean case closed for fuck's sake dammit Le-!" And that's when he kissed me on the lips lightly, and walked off towards his own house.

"......." I stared as he walked out the door.

Petra's P.O.V.

"When will he come home?" I yawned and stared at my watch. For the past few months Levi's been pretty busy, with all his paperwork and other things like making sure that his presentations go right.  
"Why does he always leave so early anyways..." I sighed and curled up on my side, sniffling a bit.

No no... Levi loves me. I know he does. He can't be cheating on me... he isn't the type to cheat. I know he isn't...

I sigh again, and my eyes flutter closed the same second the bedroom door opens, and my breath hitches in my throat.

It's three in the morning...

I can feel him watching me, and taking off whatever he was holding. Being the clean freak he was, he always put them in order... but I don't mind. It really does suit him well.

Were you actually at work this entire time? Or...

He shuffled under the covers, yawned his small cat-like yawn of his and kept his distance.

Why does he do that?

I dosed off to sleep...

Levi's P.O.V.

When is the right time? I... I don't love her like that anymore. I don't know if she noticed... but I just.

I sighed, and sat up, looking at the clock on theother side of the bed... on Petra's side. I never... meant to hurt her. It just. It happened too fast. And I don't love her anymore. But I don't want to hurt her either...

I stood and went over to have a shower, coming back five or so minutes later and taking a new shirt on. Even if I did come home in the morning like three hours before work, I had to look fine. There is no fucking way that I will fucking walk out with a wrinkled or undone tie. Same goes for the fucking blazer.

I sigh and slick my hair back, turning to look at Petra with a blank face.  
When is actually the right time?

I don't know anymore...

"Levi..?" I snapped out of my deep thinking and turned to look at he rin the eyes, her eyes meeting my own.  
"What is it Petra?"  
"Do you have to go this early?"  
"Yeah, I have to. It's my job and I intend on keeping it." I sneered and walked over to her bedside, and kissed her forehead before turning to walk down the stairs.

"Okay! Bye! Love you!" She called out from behind, and I huffed to myself.  
"Bye." And left, walking to my car and driving towards the office.

When?

Your P.O.V.

Groan

"He's so annoying..." I stated out loud, having my own separate office and staring at the computer, before beginning to type away at it. I feel a little guilty for the girl... but I can't say anything else than that.  
Just then, I heard a door open and close from behind me.  
"Why exactly am I annoying, brat?" I groaned internally and turned my chair to look over my laptop.  
"No reason.."  
"You're a horrible liar."  
"Fuck off...it's fucking pisstaking that you can't just tell her already!"

His eye twitched.  
"I'll tell her dammit!"  
"Yeah right! When?"  
"When she's ready can't you fucking wait just a little more?"  
"No, I can't. Because I love you."  
"I...I guess I love you too..."

Petra's P.O.V.

Sigh...  
I'm so lonely... he never comes home early anymore. Is he actually cheating? He didn't tell me he loved me back.

So I just...went to his god-forsaken office to find out for myself!

I knocked at his door, but heard no shuffling, and more importantly no sounds whatsoever. So he might just not be...cheating.  
I'm tired, and I'm so very tired of being lied to. I can't stand it anymore. He can't be doing this continously. Why is he even with me if he loves another?

I blinked, looking at another door connected to his office, I wanted to peer through a crack I would make, but, just then. Sounds. Talking?

My breathing becomes heavy, and I press the side of my head against the door, keeping it close and covering my other ear, so that the one pressed against the door would be able to make out what sort of sounds they were making.

...

"Yeah right! When?"  
"When she's ready can't you fucking wait just a little more?"  
"No, I can't. Because I love you."  
"I...I guess-"

What is this? This isn't really happening? I'm going deaf, right?!

"I guess I love you too."

H-he really does love another? Was I not enough for him? What was it? Can I not make him good food? Am I ugly to him now? What did I do to deserve this...


	4. Cheater!Levi x Cheater!Reader Part 2

I sigh and ran a hand through my hair, yawning in exhaustion before continuing to pace down the street, with someone else beside me.

"(Your name)..?"

"Yeah? What's up Shorty?" I retorted and heard a small growl come from his mouth.

"Who's this suppose guy that you're 'dating'" and I saw him pull his hands out of his pockets and do his usual air quotations.

I coughed twice, which was fake, since I wasn't one to easily get a cold like Mr. Perfect here.

"Why?"

"I'd like to know. That's why, brat." I scoffed and dug my hands deeper in my coat's pockets, continuing to walk with him towards the apartment that I supposedly shared with... Jean.

 

(A/N: I used Jean because he is a loud mouth. And over-dramatizes everything O-O)

He fussed a lot. And as time passed it really did start to piss me off a lot. But as I was introduced to Levi, I sort of fell for this midget. And when I fell, I can tell you I fell pretty hard for him.

I never actually meant to hurt Horseface (we call him that)... but he was too childish and it became pretty annoying, that and the way he always tried to make himself feel a little better than everyone else.

And so, I suddenly found an interest in my boss, Levi.

But who didn't? His girlfriend, Petra, ALWAYS sent glares my way JUST because I got picked by him to be his damned assistant!

~One Night~

I groaned and stared at the laptop in front of me. It was... I-Don't-Know-What-Time and I sat there, slumped in my chair with at least ten damned tabs open.

 

What was I doing there at that time, you ask? Good question. Lately, I became interested in things like design, art and other weirder things, but no. I also had a shit-load of work to do, so here I am, listening to some dup-step music, and my headphones on. The music blasting in my ears as I rhythmically tapped my finers and foot. I finished typing one of my reports (out of the seven I had left) when I felt someone lean their head over my shoulder.

I chuckled a little and lowered the volume, befote taking my headphones off, and turned to see the usual blank-faced midget scrunching up his face, and then his face softened when I turned the volume even lower.

"Hi," I stated awkwardly, then coughed a little to clear my throat. I haven't talked in a few darned hours, so my voice faded away, and remained to be just above a whisper.

"What're you doing here at this time?" He asked, before walking to his desk and sitting down, slicking his raven locks back.

 

"Just finishin everythin on a Thursday night so that I can be free on Friday and the weekend," I explained casually, and yawning before cokcing my head to the side to be able to see him.

 

He just nodded a little. Apart from that, he seemed to be... somewhat tired. Now that I see it, his hair a little messy, liht bags under his eyes and just wearing a button-up shirt with that and his under shirt out, his tie loose.

'Hoooooooooooooot' I stated in my mind.

 

"So um..." I turned my head back to my laptop. Making a conversation with your boss wasn't too easy. Especially with one who embarrassed everyone from the beginning, even me and Petra.

"What?" He cut in flatly.

"N-nothing Boss..." I grumbled.

"It's Levi."

"Huh?"

"Can't you hear Shithead? It's Levi when we're alone."

"Oh. O-okay..." I sighed again and exhaled deeply.

"What's worng now?" He asked and I shook my head a little, even if I knew he might not see that.

"Nothing, I'm just..."

"Spit it out already, Brat."

"Petra fucking hates me." I began my sulking as I continued typing away.

 

"She does not." He retorted back flatly, making his signature 'Tch' and making me bite my bottom lip looking for some other words to form into a sentence.

"Yes she does." I retorted back, sucking my teeth slightly.

"She gives me weird fucking stares like I'm sucking your dick or something." I blurted out, and with that Levi growled lightly, before I shivered at that and sweat-dropped.

"Don't ask what's wrong if you don't like what you hear, Boss." I sighed and continued on typing, and then silence consumed the rest of the time I finished doing all my reports, before standing up, closing the laptop and pulling the coat that hung off my the back of my chair, yawning lightly and audibly before looking down at Levi.

"Boss?"

"Hm?" He opened and eye and looked at me.

"Why don't you go home?" He groaned.

"It's fucking late and I don't feel like getting the hell up."

Lazy huh?

"Take a taxi."

"No."

"Want me to drive you home?"

"You know how to drive without killing me?" He sneered and chuckled dryly, before smirking a little. I puffed my cheeks and blushed lightly.

"Of course I do! Hell I'm the only one in my family to be able to drive without killing anything at all!" I snapped back, and walked over to him, holding my hand out at him, waiting for him to grasp him, and grasp he did. I struggled to pull him up, but in the end he just scoffed and stood up with some ease, before lazyily leaning against my arm, and I sighed lowly.

"You should be able to tell me where you live, right? You're not drunk are ya?" I murmured softly, but then something hit me.

 

'Oh my fucking god he is drunk how does he act so fucking calm while being drunk?!'

 

"Nah, I'm drunk all right. Now to your place I'll sleep on the floor if I have to." Levi grumbled into my ear, and I sighed lowly as I walked to my car with him, letting him slump in the front seat, and I slumped in the driver's seat, and for a second I just fastened my seatbelt, and did the same to him.

Who knows when something shitty could happen?

 

Cut Scene to the Next Day

I groaned and sat up, before feeling myself fall back down, something strong around my waist.

"Fuck me what did I do again..." I rolled over on my back and felt something press against me before somebody grumbled

"I'd fuck you, if you want me to." And I yelped and jumped before the same person held me tightly by the waist, but still in a gentle manner, sort-of protective, really.

"What no! Who's-.." I turned my face and hit someone's chest, before grunting a little and looking up to find...

 

'HOLY SHIT LEVI- MY BOSS'S IN MY BED UGH WHAT DO I DOOOO?!' I continued screaming internally, and felt him grasp my chin firmly, pulling it up to his level, and as if reading my mind he went on with

"Don't worry Brat, I didn't fuck you. But we did have a pretty good fucking make out session all right." And I scrunched my face slightly at how simply he said that.

"So... what're we now?"

"Well..." Levi trailed off, until someone barged through the door and I yelped again, turning to hide under the covers and hear a familiar voice yell.

"What did I fucking do for you to cheat on me dammit!" and stormed off.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Levi murmured softly, looking at my mop of hair, and I sighed heavily.

Today

And that is how I am now sitting on Levi's lap, talking about things like work and most importantly... food.

"When will you tell her, Levi?"


	5. You Promised Part 2...

I coughed, sitting at my desk in boredom as I tapped my shoe down on the dark blue carpet. I leaned against my arm, and continued typing away on my laptop, until I saw someone walk over, and cocked my head to the side to look at whoever was there, but firstly started out with.

"Hello! And welcome. What can I help you with?" before opening my eyes and looking at the ginger in front of me. I shook my head constantly until I became dizzy, and she gave me a confused look.

"Are you okay, miss?" she asked me, and I almost felt like puking.

An Explanation as to why I feel like stabbing that person

After he cheated on me, I ran, and I ran and ran and ran, and then. My face hit something, or someone. I immediately covered my tear stained face, with my hands before muttering a loud

"Sorry!" and trying to turn to the person's side and continued running, hearing a yell from behind, which I figured was Levi, and then another yell. I yelped slightly, when I felt someone pick me up and run off somewhere. I don't know where, but somewhere quiet, for sure. I swallowed the big lump that formed in my throat, and once I felt I was being put down, removed one of my hands away from my face, showing my red and teary-eyed face, to whoever was out there.

"Um... hello?" I started out, hoarsely. I cried that much...huh?

"So, that's why you were asking me that stuff," I looked down to find the same boy that I talked to in the elevator sit and lean against the wall. I just coughed weakly in reply and let my back slide to his level, before I immaturely hugged his side tightly, and sniffed in it. Even if this person was a stranger to me, I didn't care. He was nice enough to drag me over here without knowing me, and away from Levi.

"S-sorry," I muttered back in response, to have the male pat my head lightly.

"That's fine, (your name). Wanna grab some coffee some time, and talk?" He asked, and I shrugged, I felt like crying even more.

 

"S-sure.." I replied.

Now, this moment, today.

"Ah, no no!" I replied, smiling sheepishly.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it!" Even though I really wanted to kick her in that fucking intoxicating face of hers that has at least ten tones of make-up.

"Ah yes... I'd like to order some black tea, along with a cold latte, with no sugar or salt, and just a little spoon in as well, if that's no problem," she went on, and I sighed internally.

'What else the fuck do you want, to find out who my boyfriend is and fuck him too?' I thought, and all the while noting down other orders, before shifting off my comfortable seat to begin to get the drinks ready, and all the while whistling contently. It's been a year since that.

I've honestly gotten over it. Not with ease, though, but I got over it.

I continued whistling in content, until I felt someone lean against the counter, and tapping their fingers rhythmically, to which I turned around with that bitch's latte, and the black tea, putting them on a tray to be met face in face with a seemingly short man, who held his hand out towards me, and I took a step back out of habit before trying to comprehend what was happening.

'Is that Levi?'

'NO WAY.'

'But it is him... he looks like complete shit.'

'But still...hot.' I slapped myself internally, and held out the tray towards him, seeming that he wanted to take it, and with that he took my hand instead, pulling me to sit at the table, with the trays.

"I'm sorry but I've got to deliver a few more drinks sir-" and being cut off with

"I don't fucking care," before being forced to sit in front of the two, and Petra seemed to lace her fingers with Levi. I scoffed a little, before returning my gaze to the two.

"Need any help with anything?" I asked casually, to which Levi murmured something to Petra, and Petra made an unusual glare, and giggled.

'Idiot... Levi doesn't fucking like public affection.'

"Yeah." Petra replied, still giggling, and I stood up, swatting Levi's arm away, as to not touch me.

"Don't. If you came here to try and rub this shit in my already closed wound then you can get your asses up and leave." I spat in annoyance, and I noticed the surprise painted on their face, to which I scoffed a little, and walked to my counter, jumping over it and sitting back on my comfortable chair. I liked my café quiet, okay? I don't like drama...


	6. Troublemaker!Smart x Levi

I stared back at what seemed to be my past. That past... it isn't going to get in my way. Hell no.

I felt as if I was one of the scums that they said we were. But I thought more about it. And it doesn't turn out that way, really. I might be a girl, sure, but for how long have the Outsiders been slipping in, helping out, running off, and leaving some of it's cadets around this stupid dead place? For so long.

Unknown- Somewhere in the UnderGround.

"Haha! Isn't this cool boss?!" Someone from behind yelled, and I looked a little, blinking before chuckling dryly.

"Sure it is, Mark." I retorted blankly. At the moment we were delivering something to the other side of town, and after literally going through one of the fruit, or maybe vegetables I guess (?) caravans, my head sort of hurt, along with the fact that well, we had something that our Squad Leader taught us how to make and use, and well, since we're stuck in the underground we might as well have fun, don't you think so?

"Jesus!" I heard a cry on my other side, and I raised my eyebrows in question, before furrowing my eyebrows.

"What the-" was what Caley said, until a sword seemed to be pointed at me, though, I had good use of my gear, and I immediately, my back-hooks launched back, pulling me away from the sword and I turned to see whoever it was, had blue eyes.

"La naiba! Survey Corps!" (Fuck! The Survey Corps!) One yelled, and I grunted, keeping my deadpanned-looking expression before turning to whistle and yell

"Stanga! Dreapta! Rahat!" (Left! Right! Shit!)

They looked at us, and I could literally FEEL how pissed they were because they probably didn't understand us at all. I gritted my teeth, turning to launch myself off, while they gathered my friends up. I could hear them speak to each other. There were around... maybe five people? Yeah.

"Where is the last one?"

"That seems to be the leader!"

"Tch. Whatever."

"Whatever this gear they are using... we need to check it out."

"Totally!"

"I suppose so," that annoying asshole said, and I lowered my head a little. I was right over them, under a small crack of the.. 'sky'. I turned to zip right above them, only to feel a hand hold my leg, turning around I grunted and begun to struggle, before literally stabbing the hand which grasped my leg, and flinching since they had a death grip on me, I turned to run, even though I wasn't as fast as usual.

"After it!"

"Levi get her!" A girl yelled.

And all I heard was a grunt before I avoided everyone, only to feel my back hit someone's chest, and I grasped my swords in annoyance, their arm around my neck and restraining me form breathing lightly.

"F-fuck..." I growled out, the hand pressing against my neck even more and I felt like choking. Then, the person from behind kicked my back, to leave me on my knees, my (color) locks hiding my deadened eyes. Who were these people? Definetely not the Military. The Corps. Yeah... Corps. I saw three pairs of feet in front of me, and guessing the asshole holding and cuffing my hands from behind, there were four, not five, people there.

'Liars...' I choked out, in a whispering manner, at least Mark.. and the others aren't here.

"We have had a few too many complaints," a male started out, and I kept my head to look at my dirtied knees.

That it, until that idiot pulled me by my hair forwards to stare at the blue eyes that were trying to pierce my eyes for any secret. Of course, they didn't get any answers from that cheap old move.

"What is your name?"

"...."

"What is your name?" he repeated. I spat and retorted with.

"I'd rather fucking die than tell you." To which I felt a sharp pain in my side, but that didn't stop me from standing up straight, even if I was on my knees.

"We can do this nicely, or not so nicely," the blonde said, and the girl, the brunette seemed to excitedly yell

"You have some pretty neat gear! We wanna check it out too!" and I tightened my jaw. Oh hell no.

"You can be prosecuted by the Military Police, or join the Scouting Regiment, the choice, is yours." I narrowed my eyes, then lifted my head to stared blankly at the blonde.

"(First name)." I introduced myself bluntly.

"And when's my trial?" was my response. The brunette turned to the blonde and begun to whisper.

"I don't think she'll be coming with us Erwin..."

"That's..peculiar."

"Yes..truly it is."

"Tch. Brat what are you, dumb?" I rolled my eyes.

"I might be, what do you know?" I spat.

"More than you for sure."

"So... when's my trial?" I asked again, tilting my head and looking at the two whispering in front of me.

"...."

"There isn't going to be any trial."

"Fuck you. I asked for a trial. I'd rather die than join your gang of shitheads!" I protested, with which a foot pushed my head into the mud, and I closed my eyes, remaining there for the time being.

"I'm not coming." I mumbled against the mud.


	7. You Promised Part 3...

I banged my head against my desk.

I was at my coffee shop, and after those retards left I just casually closed up, cleaned and sat down at the cash register, banging my head continously.

What the hell?  
Why do you have to come here and ruin my day??  
Fucking hell!

Beep.

"What..?" I tiredly opened my eyes again and looked with my eyes half-open at my phone, my hair a little unkempt as my mouth remained slightly agape.

Beep.

"Oh my sweet ass fucking god what the hell-"

Beep beep beep.

I leaned over and reached for my phonw lazyily. I answered it half way.  
"Hey who da fuck gonn' argue with the boss of coffee?" I answered raspily.  
"Hey, you,"  
"Ahaha hey there plush bear," I replied and yawned, running a hand through my hair, untying it.  
"What're you doing? Why're you not home?"

Oh that's right... Eren's my roomate. Oh boy I forgot about that for like five hours.

"I was just crying internally there sweetie," I contested sarcastically.  
"Stop it and come home,"  
"Omg no."  
"(Your name)..."  
"Omg no."

After that Eren was sneaking into my shop, and picked me up from behind.  
"Omg no!"  
"Can you not ruin this?"  
"no"  
"(YOUR NAME)--"

I sighed and made him put me down.

"Look, I'm sorry Eren, I'm just trying to lighten up the mood..."

He frowned and hugged me, picking me up then put me down and stared at me.  
"You okay?"  
"no"  
"I saw Levi and I wanted to stab him with a fork." I stated bluntly.  
Eren sweatdropped and backed up a little from me.  
"I'm just kidding!"  
"...not." I whispered side-glancing to myself.  
"Ahahahhelpahahah...yeah."


	8. ==> PART ONE: Awakening.

==>Author: this is a three-part series. I said I'd do it, and I did. The drama will be spicy, guys.

 

AWAKEN:

Your name is <>, and you currently don't remember why you're in this hospital room, your limbs neatly placed onto the bed. You assume someone had taken the two extra seconds to throw you on this mattress, anyway. You'd quite like not to be treated like a ragdoll. The white bedsheet rests over your lap, thighs, and etcetera, once you get up and blink until you think the hazy feeling clouding your brain has successfully gone away, and take a look around. It's a pretty room, filled with the monitors beside your bed, and a bedside table to your left. On it, there seems to be a vase, with one, lone anemone in it, seemingly wilting. You wonder if you've been here for long. 

When you turn your head to take another look around, where the window was, you wince. A tremor passes through your whole body and you bite your lip at the slight pain, before huffing and letting a strained sigh escape your lips. Daringly, you let your hand shoot up to your scalp, feeling over it until it comes across the bandages, which didn't take very long. They were tightly wrapped around your head, and you think you're grateful for a moment. You'd rather not feel whatever is under there right now. Or possibly ever, for that matter. The light that entered through the slightly open window created a soft glow around the curtain that was caught within its grasp, and which danced ever so easily with the breeze from the outside world. Other than that, the walls were white, so was the bed, and the sheets, pillows, tiles... You get the idea. The only thing that wasn't white was the blue grandma garment you had to wear, for some unknown medical reasons you know nothing of, because fuck, you don't think you remember very well what you actually majored in in the first place. Did you even go to college? You wonder if you even have anybody in this world. You also wonder what happened. Maybe some sort of accident? You split your head open or some shit like that? 

The hazy feeling that clouded your brain at the beginning returns back stronger than ever, and brings a friend along, called 'dull pain' which makes you grumble half-heartedly to yourself and making you decide that it is time to go back to sleep. 

 

\---------

 

You're not sure if you slept an hour or forty, but you do awknowledge two things now that you're being stirred awake:

 

1\. Your head doesn't hurt anymore, hell fucking yes.

2\. You've got company.

 

"It seems her vitals are fine, Doctor Rain,"

A feminine voice had said, and you swear you could feel said voice's eyes on the back of your neck until you forcibly and begrudgingly raised your head. Regretting the act immediately because you fucking blinded yourself without a second thought. Well, you're not going to look up at the ceiling of any room in this building once you can get up. Wait, maybe you can't... get up? Fuck, did you become a paraplegic too? You wiggled your toes almost immediately. Okay, so maybe not.

"Ah, hello Mrs. Ackerman! It seems you've awakened."

So, you're a Mrs. And apparently whoever you married has a weird surname? Is it a guy or something? Boy, you're pretty sure you don't know how to feel if you're straight, gay, or anything in-between at this point. You feel like a new-born child, and technically you are. Alas, you decided to take a look around, and are curtly informed by the doctor staring at you that you've recently been in a car accident. He also, abruptly, asks you if you remember anything about the incident.

You proceed to colorfully and neutrally state that you don't remember a fucking thing, what did he expect?! He gives a curt nod and wanders off. You decide not to ask any questions, even though you were really dying to know. Instead, you take a look out the window, which turns into staring out of the window, and shrug your shoulders at the nurse once she softly utters she'll 'take her leave' and be sure to drop by later to bring you something to eat. Only then do you take a second to realize the current predicament that you're in. You immediately push the covers off of yourself and awkwardly fumble around the buttons of your grandma gown, letting your face sour up and twist itself in slight disgust. To say the least, having a tube in your stomach, bellybutton- whatever, is uncomfortable now that you've realized it exists, and the proof is attached to your body, in the real world, for real.

You decide against tearing it out. Mostly because you don't know if you could, or should, or if it's even a good idea to just keep staring at it.

You button the popped buttons back onto your gown, and pull the covers back up your shivering legs once you take a close look and see the bandages wrapped around them, looks like there's only a thin layer wrapped around, because you couldn't really feel it at the beginning. Back up into your original position, you let your eyes boredly look around for a remote, any sort of remote, until you come across the TV one. No adventure this time huh? Could've just come across the one for the bed, and then have to trudge around, barefoot, looking for a TV remote. You'd rather be dead than stuck alone in your own mess of a head. You turn the TV on, and settle on the kid's channel.

You only really had a choice between that one and the news channel, to be realistic here, and you really don't feel like finding out who you outlucked on this fair day. You see the nurse later on, when your eyes have become droopy, and you can also see it clearly once you look at your dry, cut-up hands as you slightly flex them when you feel the nurse nearby, hearing her put several things on the bedside table. She informs you that she'll be taking out that tube stuck up in your body out next morning, and that, 'here's a big with some of your belongings, we thought you might want them.'

You curtly thank her and look through the brown satchel she brought up, disregarding the food for a second, despite your poor stomach informing you that it's pretty worked up for those mashed potatoes and orange juice box that's been left in a tray, among whatever else that may be there and you can't actually see. You successfully retrieve a phone, seemingly somewhat cracked, and a charger. You take a longing look at your phone and decide to look for a socket nearby, which is found two seconds later.

You let it charge, and pull the tray into your lap, returning your attention back to the TV. You look out, and blink blarily- different level of light. This one wasn't burning your retinas, and you were trying to see beyond the window frame. That turned out to be a failure.

Nevertheless, you scoop up another spoon of mashed potatoes and look back up to Twilight Sparkle and her magical pony friends, there to save the day.


	9. ==> PART TWO.

After your little marathon into the child-like paradise that we call the PG 3 Channel, you get bored out of your mind and check the phone for a second before deciding that the battery was decently charged up. You power up the phone after setting the tray on the table beside you and fumble a little bit with it, impatiently running your index finger over the deeply-imbedded cracks in your phone. They spread like spiderwebs on your black-cased phone and you wondered how it survived if you yourself got this fucked up. Because that's clearly the most important question here, obviously. Silently, you pray to whatever God is up there in the atmosphere and hope that this thing doesn't have a password. And wow, would you look at that! **_There is a password!!!!_**

Just great.

Well, you suppose you're going to just have to drop your hopes and dreams of finding out who you really are after all- because you can't access your own phone. Well... you wouldn't exactly leave the phone around and easily unlockable, either.

You sigh and put let the phone fall back into the bag, opting instead to look around for more clues as to who you are (and probably are supposed to be). You take a look look at the darkness the mouth gave way to annnnnd- there! There's a wallet. Finally... We're getting somewhere. You lay back down on the bed, well, as much as you _can_ with the bed propped up so high (customary after having watched so many Peppa Pig episodes) and open it up. The first thing you're met with are some credit cards... Subscriptions to different supermarkets and gas stations, and, yeah you're kind of surprised you know all these things _but can't seem to remember who the_ _ **fuck**_ _you're supposed to be_.

This is useless. Getting worked up over it is completely useless.

Instead of overthinking and consequently frying whatever's left of your brain again, you simply thumb through the plastic encasing on the left side of the wallet and pull out the photo you were after.

It looks... Like you? With someone else. It's a him? A very small him. You briefly wonder if it's just a woman and if you're a lesbian.

Are you?

While letting that thought simmer you turn the little Polaroid around and see the names jotted down, followed by a date. It looks pretty worn out, too; so it must've had one hell of a ride until it reached your hands. Nope; it looks like that was a man, and you just happen to be several inches taller. Well... It's not like you particularly give a shit.

Maybe you should? This looks like your husband, after all. Issue here is that the names seem to be different on the back of it. Did you get married after this photo? Oh well, it at least looks like you have/had a committed partner. You quickly shove the photograph back inside the wallet and decide to look for some sort of ID card. You find this damning piece of plastic a moment afterwards and look at it.

YOUR NAME IS [UH, NAME] ACKERMAN.

That's an improvement compared to when you first woke up. You connect the dots as quickly as your muddled brain allows you to and blink blarily when you realise that you should probably not get so worked up over your identity when you're very clearly running on fumes.

You reach the mere conclusion that you're not a very smart person that thinks ahead.

You flip the ID card, only to be met with nothing of use (just a stamped back, really) and take a look at the door that's sitting in the corner of your vision to your far, far left. Maybe... You should take a stroll? _In this state?_ Who knows, maybe you're slowly dying after all and no one hasn't bothered telling you quite yet.

Quickly, you throw the card and wallet back into the dusty bag, kicking it aside once you managed to switch from laying down to sitting on the bed with your legs dangling off of the side. You stare at the Metal Bar of Health that holds all your necessary perfusions and grimace a little bit. On one hand, you don't want to drag this thing around with you, and on the other, you're not really willing to pull out the needle that's currently residing in your left arm. For now, you simply get up shakily and grasp the fucking thing like an old lady with stage three cancer (who knows what you _really_ have at this point) and continue advancing.

You stand, barefoot, in front of the door. There are people chattering outside. Most of it is unintelligible, however... You're quite sure there's some right beside your door and you're not too sure what to do about that. What are they going to do if they see you up and about? Call the on-the-loose patient police? What, are Doctor Cops going to arrest you? Just open the door already.

That's what you do. The creaking of the sliding door alerts whoever's nearby and you don't make an effort to pretend that you didn't have any intentions of getting up and about, instead opting to use the "my brain hurts" as an excuse in case they try to force actual responsibility (for your actions) on you.

The previous nurse is there, looking over her shoulder slightly and probably more relieved to see you move about without any external bleeding evident, while her conversational partner seems to have shut their mouth in favour for boring holes into what's left of your body. You briefly squint back, non-verbally asking the midget that you saw in that photo of yours- wait. He knows you. You know that he knows you. Realisation hit him and _he_ now knows that _you_ know that he knows that you know him.

You're overcomplicating everything again. His sleeves are neatly rolled up and his arms lay crossed against his chest, his white button-up apparently tucked in his black pants. What is he, an extremely fancy waiter? His hair barely seems like actual hair- or maybe he just used enough hair gel to keep the whole thing in one unmoving place? You truly don't know.

What you _do_ know is that he's eyeing you incredulously and with apparent worry tinted in your eyes.

Well, fuck.

 


End file.
